Gone Too Far
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Baron had intended to keep trying to drive Finn and Amanda apart... but what happens when his plan backfires? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. A Mischievous Mind

_**July 23rd 2017…**_

"_You realise she's gonna kill you after he opens that, right?" Yukie responded._

"_What's wrong with it? And it even talks. Listen." Baron explained, before pressing the button on the sex doll._

"_Oh don't worry, Finny. It happens to a lot of small guys too." _

_Yukie's eyes widen before she smacked him upside his head._

"_You better not give him that. And beside, I've already got his gift." Yukie explained as she had Finn's gift wrapped up in front of her. "I'm warning you, Tommy. Don't fuck this up." She warned._

"_I won't. And how is Mandy gonna kill me? She's 5'1" and 105 pounds at the most." Baron replied._

"_Small people can easily kill people. I mean, Baron, she nearly snapped Seth's neck once." Yukie responded._

"_Yeah but he was being an ass. This is just a prank, Doll." Baron replied before they kissed._

"_Say that when you're in the ER." Yukie responded._

_She had a feeling that this prank wouldn't end well…_

**Present time**_**, July 25th 2017…**_

Amanda opened her eyes and tried to stand up… but Finn pulled her closer to him and the two smiled as they kissed.

"Happy birthday." Amanda responded in a sleepy whisper.

"Thanks, Darlin. But… let's stay in bed for today." Finn managed to say, before they kissed.

"As tempting as that is, people will go looking for us. Remember, we invited Yukie to the party and she's..." Amanda responded.

"Going to bring Baron with her. Did I cross him in some way? He acts like I did." Finn replied.

"I don't know what his problem is." Amanda responded before she lightly kissed Finn's neck and he ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"Yukie will probably have him under control, so we don't have to worry." Finn repiled.

Amanda smiled before the two kissed… and he lightly rested his right hand near her left eye, which was bruised from Elias hitting her with the guitar last night but it didn't stop her from attacking Elias with a chair.

"I wish you didn't get hurt last night. I was worried about you, Love." Finn responded.

"I'm okay, Finn. Elias is probably still in the hospital and he had it coming." Amanda replied, Finn having beaten Elias to a pulp last night.

It was after they had gotten ready that they met up with the others in Providence… and Yukie and Amanda hugged.

But after they let go, Baron went to hug Amanda… but he saw the mark on her neck that she didn't bother to hide.

"Did he do something to you?" Baron asked as Yukie rolled her eyes, before lifting her's and Baron's gifts in her arms.

"You have to ask that, Tommy?" Yukie asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes and walked back to Finn before they kissed… and his right hand rested on her lower back before he lowered his mouth to her right ear.

"After this party, me and you alone, okay?" Finn whispered.

"Damn right." Amanda responded quietly before they kissed.

Looking at his gift, Baron couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey, Finn, why don't you open mines and Yukie's gift now?" Baron suggested, as he remembered that he switched gifts earlier before he lifted up the one that had Yukie's. "This is from Yukie. I'm sure you'll find it… very shocking." He responded, as Yukie had a gleaming smile on her face.

Finn opened it… and then he, Amanda and everyone ducked out of the way as the doll blew up, flew out of the box and deflated quickly.

And the quick deflation angered Baron.

"Damn it!" Baron retorted as other people were trying to wake up Yukie when she passed out in shock.

Amanda and Finn helped Yukie sit up as she opened her eyes.

"I'm okay…" Yukie responded before lowering her voice. "It was Tommy's idea as a prank!"

"What the fuck, Corbin?! You trying to give people heart attacks?!" Tye replied as he was incensed.

"It was just a gag gift. It's not like Mandy done anything good to Finn anyway." Baron explained as Yukie pressed the button on the sex doll.

"_Don't worry, Finny. It happens to a lot of small guys too."_

"I'm sorry about this. He somehow switch my gift when he had the chance. I thought it was mine when he open. But… you think that gag gift was funny. Listen to my lips, Tommy. _I got you bitch. Your ass is mine. I'll prank you next, ya hear me?"_ Yukie explained, before whispering the last parts.

"I'll do more than prank him!" Amanda responded before she grabbed a steel chair and ran at Baron, repeatedly hitting him with it as he screamed in pain… until Finn had managed to pull Amanda off of Baron and turned to Baron before grabbing him by his throat.

"So you don't think she's done anything good for me lately, huh?!" Finn growled.

"I didn't… mean it like that, can't you take a joke?!" Baron responded.

"A joke my ass." Yukie muttered.

"More like trying to tear them apart." Daniel replied as Finn threw Baron into the wall and out of the room.

When it was just Finn and Amanda, he lightly cradled her face in his hands and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry he went too far. None of it is true, Love." Finn responded.

"Why can't he just let us be? All we did was fall in love." Amanda replied as Finn brushed her tears away and they kissed.

"He just loves giving out pain like he said in the ring. But… I don't see what Yukie sees in him." Finn responded.

"Me either." Amanda replied as Finn held her closer to him and pulled her button crop tank top off before they kissed again, Amanda pulling Finn's shirt off of him and him pulling her on top of him.

In his locker room, AJ looked up and saw Baron walk in.

"Yukie threw me out of our locker room!" Baron responded.

"Good, glad she did." AJ replied.

"I said repeatedly that it was a joke!" Baron retorted.

"Were you ignoring the tears in Mandy's eyes when you implied that she doesn't satisfy Finn?!" AJ responded angrily.

"So what? I do the same thing to Yukie every night, and I don't see her complaining. But Tiny and Finn are a different case." Baron explained.

"Because they're relationship is about more than sex, Corbin! You just don't like that they're happy together!" AJ replied.

"Why would I care? Yukie is the one I care about. Mandy doesn't care about us anymore, since she's latched onto Balor." Baron responded.

"Mandy will always care about her friends!" AJ replied before Baron left.

He rubbed his right shoulder, which hurt from the chair shots.

But he was sure he was right.


	2. Closer

Amanda was relaxed as she and Finn held each other, a blanket covering them as they smiled and kissed and he pulled her on top of him.

"You're thinking of how to get back at him…" Amanda responded quietly.

"I think I have something in mind. But we're going to need Yukie for this." Finn repiled.

"We are. I hope she's calmed down enough." Amanda responded before they kissed again and held each other… and Amanda heard her LG Aristo chime.

She picked it up and saw a text from Seth, who had heard about the prank but didn't find it funny.

_'What is Baron's problem?!'_

'_He was never a real friend, a real friend wouldn't have pulled that bullshit.' _Amanda replied.

_'I wouldn't let that asshole be your friend. He probably did that on purpose.'_

'_Me and Finn are kicking him out of our lives.' _Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed. "No need for him to know about our plan just yet." She replied.

"You're right about that, Love." Finn responded.

But the two knew that they had to keep it quiet and wait.

_**September 5th 2017…**_

_'Here's hoping this works the way it should.' _Amanda thought as she readjusted her tank top… but she grimaced when the cotton material brushed against her tender and swollen chest, which had Finn turn concerned.

"Darlin', you okay?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, just a bit sore and tired." Amanda responded, leaning against Finn as he held her.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Finn asked once more.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Amanda replied, Finn checking her for a fever but finding none… and Shane walked in.

"Hey guys, Yukie's all set to go through with this. Mandy, you look like hell." Shane responded as a sleepy yawn escaped Amanda's mouth, Finn helping her lie down and pulling a blanket on her as Yukie walked in.

"She sleep at all last night?" Yukie asked.

"She did but her energy is just gone." Finn responded.

"Aw, damn." Yukie muttered before she thinking to herself. _'I think she's pregnant.' _

"I think we should let her get some rest." Shane responded before they left and reached the office. "Are you thinking the same thing I am? Marissa was like that all three times." He whispered.

"How are the kids doing anyway?" Yukie asked.

"They're good, I'm just not sure they should watch tonight with what we have planned for Baron." Shane answered.

"Look… how about me and him? You know go one on one in a match?" Yukie asked.

"Be careful out there." Shane responded.

Finn was lightly brushing Amanda's hair back as she slept… and picked up her LG Aristo, seeing a text from Dean.

_'You okay, kiddo? You seemed quite tired when I saw you.'_

_'She's asleep now. She's a bit achy and it's got me worried.' _Finn responded.

_'Hey, it's got Yukie and I worried about her. But Baron will get his ass humiliated tonight, check the script.'_

Finn did so and smiled… but his right hand accidentally brushed against Amanda chest and she yelped, Finn setting the script aside and lightly hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Love. You okay?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded once the ache faded and they kissed… and Finn started thinking as Amanda looked through the script.

_'I didn't use a condom with her… but we had a scare before.'_

"Mandy… I think we shouldn't put off finding out." Finn responded, Amanda setting the script aside.

"I know we shouldn't, I just… I'm scared." Amanda replied, Finn knowing that it was not her being scared of him running off but she was scared of how everyone would react as the two weren't even engaged yet.

"It doesn't hurt to try. And you know that I will never leave you. You've been through so much and I would never be like the others." Finn explained.

The two kissed before they grabbed their phones and Finn helped Amanda up before they headed down the hall to the medical cabinet, Amanda grabbing two _Clearblue _test boxes that weren't expired before they headed to the family restroom.

Having seen them, Sami turned startled… and grabbed his IPhone 8, texting Dean.

_'I think I know why Mandy's been so exhausted lately.'_

_'Don't hold back because it's worrying seeing her like this!' _Dean responded.

_'She might be pregnant.' _

Sami didn't have to wait long before Dean responded in an incensed manner.

_'What the fuck?! Her and Balor?!'_

_'Hey, they'll be great parents!' _Sami replied.

Amanda and Finn waited… and Finn lightly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach as she picked up the tests.

"We're going to be parents." Finn responded before they kissed.

"We are…" Amanda replied as both tests read _Positive_. "We created a little human." She responded.

It was as they got ready to watch the prank unfold that they saw Tye back away from Baron.

"Yukie girl, he's ready." Tye whispered into the headset.

"Okay." Yukie repiled.

It was as Baron looked up that he felt something hit his body and fell… and he screamed as they kept falling.

As he tried to get up, he accidentally pressed a button and realised what it was from the recorded voice as the fans laughed.

"_Just because we tried it like that once doesn't make you a real man!"_

"Oh my damn… they've struck again!" Byron responded, Corey turning to him.

"What the hell is this?! This is an invasion of privacy!" Corey retorted.

"Hey, at least fans aren't throwing chairs in the ring like they did at ECW Hardcore Heaven in 1994." Finn responded.

"Vince would have a heart attack if the WWE fans did that." Amanda replied as they kissed and he got her to sit down on the couch before she ate… and Hiroki walked in, still laughing.

"Wolf Pup had that coming." Hiroki responded as he closed the door… and saw how pale Amanda looked. "You look like hell." He replied.

"Shane said that earlier." Amanda responded.

"That tired face. And even your tired body. Hmph, reminds me of the time when Yukie was pregnant before." Hiroki replied.

"Wait, what?" Amanda and Finn responded simultaneously, Hiroki realising that they didn't know… and turning frightened.

"Uh, nothing. Just me running mouth, I get that from Mother sometimes." Hiroki explained.

He left in a hurry and Finn turned to Amanda.

"That was a shock I never thought would happen." Amanda responded.

"It sounds like he really meant it at first, before he tried to cover it up." Finn repiled.

"Yes. But why wouldn't she tell us?" Amanda responded as her right hand was in his left one.

"You think we should ask her about it?" Finn asked.

Amanda wanted to but she had a feeling Yukie wouldn't react favorably… and that scared her more for the baby than herself.


	3. Narrowing It Down

Baron was hiding out in a locker room… and was furious about the prank as Corey walked in.

"Any luck finding out why they pulled that?" Corey asked.

"Remember that prank I pulled on Finn? They're getting back at me for that!" Baron responded.

"That might not be the end of it, I know Finn and Mandy didn't use protection on his birthday." Corey replied, Baron rolling his eyes.

"Joke's on them. Even if she forgot a pill and he didn't have a condom with him, Mandy's infertile." Baron responded.

"You really believe that? Being relaxed enough might've helped her get pregnant." Corey replied.

"Any other signs?" Baron asked.

"She hasn't been wrestling lately. And Yukie did say recently that she saw Mandy throwing out some of the nail polishes and makeup that Mandy used to wear in favor of less toxic things... I guess she read the ingredients and didn't like what was in them." Corey replied.

"So just throwing this out there, if she is pregnant, she's being overprotective and not wanting the unborn baby to get harmed by any chemicals." Baron responded.

"Can you really blame her? Mandy's finally getting her chance to be a mother, she doesn't want anything to go wrong." Corey replied.

"She's risking her health by keeping it." Baron responded.

"Mandy hasn't had a seizure in almost 4 years, Baron." Corey replied.

"So, she's still risking her health, not even going to a doctor first. And what else? She lied to everyone saying she had that illness where she can't have kids!" Baron explained.

Stepping back from the door, Hiroki was startled… and walked away, finding Amanda.

"You look rattled." Amanda responded, setting her script aside.

"Was it all a lie?" Hiroki managed to ask.

"I never lie about my health. What did that Wolf Pup claim now?" Amanda responded.

"You're lucky I haven't told my sister that you're having a baby. After losing her own kid, do you know what she did? She tried to kill herself, knowing that she can't have kids anymore. But you… had this damn lie, going all around saying that this damn dream of yours wasn't going to happen. And now look at you. You're full of lies, and I don't want my sister hearing those two words, you piece of…" Hiroki retorted before he saw the startled look on her face and they heard her.

"Well you should've watched your mouth then."

Hiroki turned around and Yukie punched him, Hiroki brushing blood away as Amanda tried not to throw up.

"Run off, if you're going to get sick." Yukie responded.

Amanda left, Hiroki turning back to Yukie.

"You know, I realised it when she was low on energy…" Yukie replied.

"Aren't you mad? That your best friend is pregnant and having her own dreams coming true? We came here to America for stealing dreams, not making them come true. Look at you, you're not even my sister. You can't do anything right in life, from not conceiving kids and keeping Baron in your life! No wonder Hiro never liked you." Hiroki retorted before he left.

"And you turned out exactly like him." Yukie responded quietly.

Amanda flushed the toilet in the family restroom and because the stall door wasn't locked, she heard footsteps before it was opened… and felt hands on her shoulders, her eyes closed as she had her back against the stall wall and tears running down her face as Finn kissed her on her forehead.

"You okay, Darlin'? Why are you upset?" Finn asked.

"Hiroki went off at me…" Amanda responded after opening her eyes, Finn sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Why was he being an ass to you?" Finn asked, handing his water bottle to Amanda and her drinking it.

"He said that I had lied about the endometriosis… but what was worse was that he said that Yukie went suicidal after losing a child." Amanda explained, Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

"That must've been Hiroki running his mouth. Yukie would have said something about that, if it really happen to her and probably hitting her hard once again. But I'll take care of him, so he'll stop being an ass." Finn explained, before they kissed.

Finn picked Amanda up into his arms and took her to their locker room… and set her on the couch, lightly resting his left hand on her stomach.

"Hey, little guy, don't give Mommy a hard time. She needs her rest." Finn responded.

It was as Corey headed back to commentary that he saw a bruised and bleeding Hiroki.

"I think she broke some of my fingers…" Hiroki replied painfully.

"Who, your sister?" Corey asked.

"Yeah… I went off at Mandy and Yukie didn't like it one bit." Hiroki replied.

"Looks like you've stepped on a nerve, didn't you? And Mandy is the only friend Yukie has ever had, and what were you trying to do? Break them apart?" Corey asked.

"Why should Mandy get the miracle she wants?!" Hiroki responded angrily.

"Oh, I get it, you're mad that Mandy got pregnant by a miracle, and Yukie can't? One day, Yukie will have a chance to have a kid, but it's not going to be the man you think it's right for her or by forcing or paying. And trying to separate the two wouldn't work, Hiroki." Corey explained.

He left and Hiroki went to go get fixed up.

_**September 6th 2017…**_

As they waited for the results, Amanda saw a text from Hunter as Hunter hadn't heard from her since Monday evening.

_'Mandy, are you okay? I'm starting to get worried about you.'_

_'At the doctor's office. I took two home tests and they both read Positive. Finn and I are feeling a mix of emotions right now.' _Amanda replied.

_'What? Mandy, this is exciting news to share with me. I'm so proud for the both of you!'_

_'Thank you. We also have to let the writers know so they know how to change the scripts and Finn and I have to let our families know.' _Amanda responded.

It was after the news was confirmed and Amanda had gotten her prescription for prenatal vitamins filled that she and Finn had eaten at McDonalds and were heading back to the hotel after Amanda took one of the vitamins… and Amanda had gotten an excited text from Sumire.

_'Aww, that's great news, Mandy. I'm so proud of you and even Finn. You two are going to be such great parents.'_

_'Thank you. Hey, are you and everyone else okay in Jacksonville? We checked the weather channel, Irma is barreling towards Florida as a Category 5 storm.' _Amanda replied.

'_Yep, we're away from the hurricane, but we're in another state for now. Chihiro is sent off to boarding school, so we don't have to let her run around freely.'_

"I hope our home is still in one piece when we get back." Amanda responded as her left hand was in Finn's right one.

"If we ran off and got married, would your parents be pissed off?" Finn asked.

"Only if we didn't invite them." Amanda replied before they kissed.


	4. We All Try

At the hotel, Amanda had put the vitamins away… and answered a video call from Carol, who saw how tired her daughter was.

"Rough day, kiddo?" Carol asked.

"Somewhat. Finn and I got some great news though, we're gonna head back to West Newbury as soon as we can to share it with you and Dad." Amanda explained, Carol smiling.

"It better not involve Yukie. Because if I see her again, I don't know what to do with her." John Sr responded in the background.

_'Dad turned into his own father, now I know why we never saw his side of the family that much.' _Amanda thought as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Young man, you get her to rest, okay?" Carol replied.

"I will, Mrs. Cena." Finn responded before the video call ended.

"I love my dad, he's a great dad but…" Amanda replied, Finn getting her to lie down and lightly rubbing her left side. "Every time he talks like that about Yukie, it hurts." She responded.

"What did Yukie do to make him like that?" Finn asked.

"I don't know… I guess he just thought I had bad taste in friends." Amanda replied as Finn brushed her tears away. "Now I'm crying again…" She responded.

"It's okay. He shouldn't be mad about you being friends with her. He needs to accept that, instead of talking about her that way." Finn responded, before pulling her close.

"We are never gonna do that with our child's future friends." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"And if the people who are bad influences want to be his friends, we'll keep him safe from them." Finn responded as he rested his left hand on her stomach and Amanda rested her left hand above his right hand.

It was in the lobby that Seth was startled by his phone ringing… and picked it up.

"Yes, Phil?" Seth asked.

"Just answer me this one question. Is it true that Mandy's pregnant?" Phil asked.

Seth spit out his coffee, having almost choked on it.

"You didn't know…" Phil responded, Seth putting his IPhone 7 back by his right ear.

"Not until you called me!" Seth replied, his left hand over his heart.

"Well, now you know." Phil responded.

"Yeah… they've gotta be scared out of their minds but happy as well." Seth replied.

"What? You're not angry about it?" Phil asked.

"I'm shocked more than anything. Why are you angry? Mandy's 27, not 16." Seth answered.

"That's not the problem, it's the guy who gets on my nerves and even Yukie's." Phil responded.

"You know, call back when you've calmed down." Seth replied before he hung up and Dean walked over, sitting down. "Now I get why she deleted his number." He responded.

"Phil called you too, huh? He told me that he and Yukie never liked Finn in the first place." Dean explained.

"He's pulling another headtrip… I feel so sorry for Mandy, Finn and their kid." Seth responded, the last word making Dean's eyes widen.

"What? She's pregnant?!" Dean asked in shock.

"They just found out." Seth responded.

In their room, Finn opened his eyes and lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach as he knew from the expression on her face that the slight cramping was back… despite their fears, the doctor had reassured them that it was Amanda's uterus expanding and adjusting to the growing baby.

"Everything will alright, Love. It sucks but you just have to let it run its course." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded as she opened her eyes, feeling the dull ache ease off before they kissed… and jumped at the loud knocking.

"Now just calm down, you lunatic!" Seth replied, pulling Dean away from the door.

"No, no, no, he's going down for touching Mandy like that!" Dean retorted angrily.

"News reaches people fast." Amanda whispered.

"If you don't open this door now, my foot will be the key to opening it!" Dean warned.

"The hell is all the yelling about? My pregnant wife is trying to sleep!" Mike replied as he exited his and Maryse's room.

"Oh hush up, Miz! Nobody has time for a segment on your lousy show." Dean retorted.

"And you need to let Finn and Mandy be!" Mike replied, Seth dragging Dean down the hallway and Mike heading back into the room before closing the door and him and Maryse kissing.

"What do they put in the water here on Raw?!" Dean responded.

"Just leave them be, okay?" Seth repiled.

"For now." Dean responded before he left.

Back in their room, Finn and Amanda were settled back in each other's arms.

"What do they put in the water on Raw?" Amanda questioned quietly.

"Love, I don't even want to know." Finn responded.

The two kissed and continued holding each other.

_**September 11th 2017…**_

In Anaheim, Amanda was reading through a script and checking in on Chris Jericho and his family.

"Everyone's okay there?" Amanda asked.

"Power's back on, thankfully. You look tired, when is the little one due?" Chris responded.

"Late April, around the 25th is the doctor's estimate." Amanda replied before both heard Alexa yelling at Kurt.

"What the hell do you mean that Mandy won't be in the ring anymore? And why I have to fight Yukie, she's been all moody and angry at everyone!" Alexa asked.

"You'll know when everyone else knows, that's all I can leave it at!" Kurt replied before he left, Amanda turning to Chris.

"If you and Finn ever need a vacation, you're more than welcome to come to Japan with me in January." Chris responded.

"Thank you. It's been chaos here lately, old friend." Amanda replied.

"And that's no environment for a baby or for you while you're carrying that little one, kiddo." Chris responded before they hung up… and Amanda put her phone away as Alexa stormed over.

"Are you done stressing people out, Alexa?" Amanda questioned.

"Why were you talking to Y2J?" Alexa replied.

"Because he's an old friend of mine, I've known the man for 16 years. Irma tore Florida up badly so I've been checking in on family and friends all day." Amanda explained before she grabbed her script and left.

It was as she was near the locker room that Dean stopped her.

"What now, Dean?" Amanda replied.

"Are you pregnant?" Dean asked as he was finally calm.

"Yes. Almost 6 weeks." Amanda answered.

"See? That's all I wanted to hear, kiddo." Dean responded, before he left.

Amanda reached hers and Finn's locker room and walked in before they kissed.

"Anyone cause you any trouble?" Finn asked.

"Alexa's getting suspicious." Amanda replied.

"She will find out soon, Darlin'. But have you seen Yukie?" Finn asked.

"Not yet." Amanda replied.

Ready for her match, Yukie saw Kurt walk in.

"Bliss flipped her lid, didn't she?" Yukie asked as Kurt closed the door.

"Yep, she has, but the show must go on. And have you been okay? You've been acting different lately." Kurt asked.

"I have… maybe I am a little jealous but I shouldn't be. They're happy." Yukie responded.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Mandy's been looking for you since you've punched your brother, but she kept her distance." Kurt replied.

"Poor thing… this whole little body growing in her womb is taking up her energy." Yukie responded.

"It is. But are you sure everything is okay? Someone did tell me that you're still giving Mandy an evil eye to her." Kurt explained.

Yukie thought about it… and then turned to Kurt.

"I need some time off to clear my mind." Yukie answered honestly.

"Okay, after this match, you're free to go." Kurt responded, before he left.

Yukie felt much better, knowing that she could use the time to decompress.


	5. Readjustments

_**Yukie Yang vs Alexa Bliss…**_

Alexa screamed as she was trapped again in the Demonic Sharpshooter, which startled Corey and he turned to Amanda.

"Doesn't that surprise you that Yukie's angry while stealing your submission move?" Corey asked.

"I'm… beyond being surprised anymore." Amanda responded as Alexa tapped out and Yukie let go, her right hand being raised as she smiled.

It was as she left that Raw went to commercial and Amanda turned to her headset.

"Did I mess up? I was a bit startled." Amanda responded before she heard Hunter's encouraging voice.

"No, you're okay, kiddo. She has a lot on her mind, that's all. But I never imagine her stealing one of your moves while being angry." Hunter explained.

"I just hope she didn't overextend her back, being injured is the last thing she needs now." Amanda responded, fighting the urge to throw up.

"Someone get a trash bin." Hunter responded as he noticed Amanda's ill expression.

One of the pyro guys did and Amanda threw up, Corey holding her hair back as she was sat closest to him.

In the back, Alexa's eyes widened as the realisation hit her.

"Well, looks like it took Little Miss Bliss to notice huh?" Yukie asked as she stood behind her, while narrowing her eyes at her.

"That's normal, right? For her to be sick like that?" Alexa replied as Yukie saw Finn guiding Amanda to the backstage area.

"No, that's what a pregnant woman does, narrow head." Yukie responded.

"How do you know about? Were you once pregnant too?" Alexa asked.

"Fuck off, pink haired bitch!" Yukie yelled, as she left.

In their locker room, Amanda drank some ginger ale as Finn wrapped a blanket around her.

"Next time, you can't hide it anymore if you're starting to get sick." Finn responded.

"Everyone's gonna figure it out at some point-" Amanda replied before both jumped as Braun busted the door open.

"What's this I hear about Mandy being pregnant?" Braun asked.

"We found out back on the 5th. Please don't bust the door down again." Finn responded, rubbing Amanda's back as Braun saw her terrified expression and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Mandy. I'll leave you two alone." Braun repiled, before he tried to fix the door and placed it outside as he left.

"He's gonna be one very overprotective uncle…" Amanda responded.

"Make that one scary uncle." Yukie repiled, as she walked in with her duffel bags.

Amanda tried to control her tears but they fell… and Yukie set her duffel bags aside and they hugged.

"It's just for a bit, kiddo. You don't need so much stress in this environment." Yukie replied as she brushed Amanda's tears away.

"Please be safe." Amanda responded.

"I will. Just don't worry about me." Yukie replied as they let go while she had her left hand gripping onto her right arm.

She and Finn hugged and Yukie left… and Finn and Amanda held each other.

"Darlin', I hate to say this, but something's off about her. Did you notice?" Finn asked.

"Yeah but… she won't tell us." Amanda responded.

Yukie rubbed at her sore arm, hating that last year's injury hadn't properly healed.

'_I'll be alright… Just for a few days. Maybe months away or a year or so will do me better.' _Yukie thought to herself, before climbing into her rented Explorer and drove off.

She needed to clear her mind.

_**September 17th 2017…**_

At her regular doctor, Amanda waited with Finn by her side… and saw a text from John Sr, who was eagerly waiting to find out how the appointment was going.

_'Any news about my grandchild? Is he or she okay? Anything bad about it? Please tell me, sweetheart!'_

_'Technician just brought in the ultrasound machine, gonna send you a video soon.' _Amanda responded before she and Finn heard the sound of their child's heartbeat… and both smiled and kissed as Finn filmed the ultrasound and then turned the phone to Amanda, who smiled.

"That's our baby…" Amanda replied.

"Yep, our little Demon Prince or Demon Princess." Finn responded, before they kissed.

Back at home, they had sent the videos to their families and Amanda saw a note on a dresser in the spare room… and saw it was in Seth's handwriting about the room being empty of most of its furniture.

_'We moved your old bed to help out. If you need any more help, kiddo… let me know, okay? Since Yukie decided to leave town for good.'_

_'She's coming back… it's just her arm.' _Amanda thought before she headed downstairs and she and Finn kissed… and then they heard a car stop and doors open.

"You're sure this is the place?!" Phil asked as he grabbed a bat and Baron grabbed a tire iron.

"Yeah, this is the place. They even drove Yukie away as they had fallen for the fake arm injury." Baron responded, before smashing one of the Altima's window. "That's for not taking a damn gag joke, Balor, if you can hear me!" He yelled.

"I'm calling the cops." Finn responded before he dialed 911 and shielded Amanda… and Phil went wide eyed and panicked.

"I think we should go." Phil suggested.

"Not until I get my damn revenge since Yukie won't come back anymore, old man!" Baron retorted, after he smashed all the windows of the car.

Phil whacked him and Baron fell to the ground, Phil heading to the townhouse and beating on the door… and Finn reluctantly let him in.

"He stopped the person, we only need the police to arrest Mr. Corbin. Thanks, ma'am." Finn responded after he closed the door.

"Baron is a frickin nutjob!" Amanda replied as Phil checked on her.

"Are you okay? Did Yukie come by here?" Phil asked.

"No… all her stuff is gone." Amanda responded before Phil saw the ultrasound picture… and he let a smile slip through.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo. I'm sorry that I was more… of an asshole to you… But, I can't hold this back anymore. Yukie's… not coming back." Phil explained, before his expression changed at the end.

Amanda watched the cops haul Baron off and Phil and Finn knew she was angry.

"It's all Corbin's fault… if he'd never pulled that fucking prank, she wouldn't have gotten so angry!" Amanda responded, weeks of frustration finally worded properly.

"Mandy, she was never angry at you. Yukie's under a lot of stress, and doesn't want to be around people. And especially you, she already lost her chances of ever finding true happiness from the time that she couldn't have kids anymore to Baron being the dumbest boyfriend she ever had… but it's not there anymore. It's now gone away from her heart." Phil explained.

Amanda wanted to scream and yell and they knew it… and Finn pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other.

"I should go. I think I've cause enough trouble." Phil responded as those exact words had reminded Amanda of what Yukie usually said.

"Please don't… we've already lost one friend." Finn replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

That voice shocked both Finn and Amanda as they saw Yukie with a smile on her face.

"What? Don't I get a hug or something? Or maybe you didn't like how I came back, surprising both of you." Yukie asked.

Amanda ran to her and the two hugged each other… and Yukie saw the relief in all three sets of eyes.

And she knew they had missed her.


End file.
